This invention relates generally to illumination devices, and more particularly to a miniature hand transportable illumination device attachable to objects for momentary on/off use.
There are many instances in which a small but focused light source is useful for illuminating a small area. Many television watchers, for example, find it difficult to manipulate a remote controller when viewing the television in a dark room. Locating a room thermostat at night may be straightforward; however, seeing the dial for adjustment is considerably more difficult without the benefit of a light source.
Nighttime aircraft and marine navigation generally requires a red light available for reading charts and other paperwork so that the eyes are not forced to reverse-dilate from a white light source, temporarily loosing night vision.
There are many other instances when a small portable light is required or very useful to be either temporarily or permanently attached to such objects for illumination.
Additionally, such a light source would ideally be one of momentary on/off characteristic so that the self-contained battery source would not be unnecessarily drained.
Applicant is aware of a number of devices which are specifically adapted for either attachment or inclusion in a remote control unit for television as follows:
______________________________________ Kaminski 4,905,127 Burmeister 4,949,230 Mintzer 5,010,426 ______________________________________
The present invention provides such a miniature light source which is sized to be easily attached to, or adjacent a wide variety of objects for illumination and includes an economically manufactured flexible conduit for supporting the reflector which houses the light bulb. By this arrangement, the device may be easily attached by adhesive, VELCRO (hook and loop type position etc) or magnet and then manipulated to adjust a directed light source against the object for illumination.